Melon-pult
Melon-pult is a lobbed-shot plant available in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It attacks zombies by lobbing melons at the incoming horde at half the rate of a normal Peashooter, each dealing high damage to the initial target as well as splash damage in an area around it. The melon can also bypass most shields that can otherwise block straight-firing projectiles such as Ladder Zombie's ladder, Barrel Zombie's barrel and Troglobite's frozen block, as well as target submerged Snorkel Zombies. Origins Both the Melon-pult's shape and projectile are based on Citrullus lanatus, the common watermelon. Its name is a combination of melon and catapult, a ballistic device used to hurl larges stones for warfare purpose in ancient times. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult is unlocked after completing Level 5-8, and costs 300 sun. Each melon deals 4 normal damage shots worth of damage to the initial target, and 1.5 splash damage to all enemies in a 3x1 area. Melon-pult can be upgraded to Winter Melon, which deals identical damage but can also chill affected enemies, decreasing their movement and attack speed by 50% Plants vs. Zombies 2 Melon-pult is unlocked by finishing Wild West - Day 12, and it has received a significant amount of change compared to the version in the first game: Its sun cost has been raised to 325 sun, it can no longer be upgraded into Winter Melon, and the melon now deals 2 splash damage to all zombies in a 3x3 area. Audio Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Damage: heavy Range: lobbed Special: melons damage nearby enemies on impact Firing Speed: 1/2x There's no false modesty with Melon-pult. "Sun-for-damage, I deliver the biggest punch on the lawn," he says. "I'm not bragging. Run the numbers. You'll see." Cost: 300 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 325 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed "Everyone says my head looks like a melon," said the middle child of the Pult family, "And they would be right." Don't ask him if he's seedless or not though, it offends him and frankly it's none of your business. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Melon-pults present on the lawn can be upgraded into Winter Melons for 200 sun, provided that the required seed packet is already purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $10,000. Winter Melons are effectively the same in terms of health and damage, but they can also chill zombies with their frozen melons. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Melon-pult will turn into a mortar cannon, before unleashing a barrage of giant melons separated into four waves to all zombies on the field; if there is no valid target, a single melon per volley will be fired on a random tile. Each giant melon deals 10 damage to the initial target, but only 1 splash damage in a 3x3 area. Costumed It can launch fire melons that deal quadruple the damage of normal melons. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mortar: Lobs six watermelons at all enemies on the screen. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Overall, Melon-pult is a well rounded plant, neither excelling in fighting single targets like Gatling Pea nor neutralizing hordes of weaker threats like Fume- or Gloom-shroom, and lacking any noticeable strengths or weaknesses. However, its projectile still deals a respectable amount of damage and does both job relatively well for its price tag of 300 sun, and suffers from neither the former's poor performance against shields and multiple targets, nor the latter's limited range. Melon-pult can consistently attack almost every enemy in the game, with the only exception of flying Balloon Zombie, and can bypass every method of shielding the zombies employ, such as Screen Door Zombie's door, Ladder Zombie's ladder and Snorkel Zombie's attempt at hiding underwater to avoid other offensive plants. Due to the aforementioned reasons, Melon-pult can be used to great effect both in normal, Mini-games and Survival Mode levels. Comparing two Melon-pults to a Gatling Pea and Torchwood combo: the former does 4 damage to single target and 1.5 splash damage per 1.4 second, while the latter does 8 damage to the initial target and 2.8 splash damage in the same time period. However, it should be considered that Melon-pult benefits greatly from its ability to deal splash damage to adjacent tiles, so two columns of Melon-pult will in fact deal 7 damage to the initial target, as well as 4.5 splash damage per 1.4 seconds to each lane. The first setup also takes noticeably less time to build, while costing 25 sun and a seed slot less. Because of this, the first setup is more useful if the player is planning to place plants in column, while the second setup will find more use in Survival: Endless as a tool for guarding edge lanes, due to the constraint on planting space and the setup's high damage output per tile. Melon-pult is useful in the Roof levels, since it (like the other lobbed shot plants) can shoot over the angle of the roof, in addition to being the strongest catapult plant not obtained from Crazy Dave. In Survival: Endless, a column of Melon-pults should be planted and converted into Winter Melon in order to suppress incoming zombie and give the player as much reflex time as possible, as it is generally Gloom-shrooms that are used instead to deal damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Melon-pult retains its role as a well-rounded and reliable offensive choice, useful both in normal levels and in the Endless Zones. This is further cemented by improvements in both splash damage and radius, greatly increasing Melon-pult's crowd control capability in the progress. On the other hand, Melon-pult's reliability has taken a noticeable hit, as certain zombies can now block or reflect lobbed shots, such as Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie. Melon-pult can be used in conjunction with Cold Snapdragon, as the latter's freezing effect and high damage makes this conbination similar to planting Winter Melons, with a cheaper price of 25 sun. In addition, Cold Snapdragon helps Melon-pult to take out Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies. Gallery Trivia General *Melon-pult and Winter Melon still do splash damage if their projectiles hit the ground instead of the original target. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a zombie is in front of the Melon-pult, the zombie will instantly be hit by the melon. *In the old iPhone and Android versions of the game, Melon-pult is seen with no eyebrows, no leaves below, no catapult, and no stem in his seed packet, just a melon with eyes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *If a zombie is in front of a Melon-pult, the zombie will not instantly be hit by the melon, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies. The only time it will be hit by a melon instantly if it was a zombie taller than the Melon-pult itself. *Melon-pult's costume resembles a sailor's hat. In the Chinese version, it is like Mario's cap, albeit without the 'M' on the front. See also *Winter Melon *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Lobbed shots *Lobbed-shot plants de:Melonapult es:Melonpulta ru:Арбузопульта Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Roof Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)